


No Trouble Loving

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They each have their own way of helping, and Kyle has learned not to argue. They’ve all been with him since the beginning—since kindergarten, since his decision to transition in third grade, since his first ever period on his twelfth birthday—and it shows. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trouble Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightmeleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fightmeleigh).



> Written for Mary (fightmeleigh) on tumblr who, when I mentioned I wanted to write trans!Kyle said to write anything about him dealing w/ period cramps. What happened was a rare burst of OT4 inspiration. Enjoy!

Cartman is warm pressed up against his back, legs surrounding Kyle and chest hair tickling Kyle’s back. Stan, kneeling beside them, is a comfort just by being there, especially as his hands caress softly across Kyle’s chest. Kenny is splayed out on his stomach between Kyle’s legs, smirking up at Kyle, reassuring and alluring at the same time.

Kyle tenses as another smattering of pain hits him, his legs lock up around Kenny, and he nearly headbutts Cartman when he throws his head back from the pain. It’s been years, but Kyle still isn’t used to this, to getting his _period_ , to bleeding all over the place and being a mess most of the time.

The pain seems to subside as Stan traces over the pale scars on Kyle’s chest—even more so when Stan detours to graze a nipple teasingly. Kyle arches into the touch, shaking, eyes falling closed. Stan touches his chest reverently, carefully, easily. Cartman’s hands are on Kyle’s waist to keep him mostly still and to keep him grounded. Kenny, one hand directly on Kyle’s bellybutton and the other on the underside of Kyle’s thigh, is peppering kisses along the edge of Kyle’s boxers-briefs.

They each have their own way of helping, and Kyle has learned not to argue. They’ve all been with him since the beginning—since kindergarten, since his decision to transition in third grade, since his first ever period on his twelfth birthday—and it shows. Cartman enjoys simply holding Kyle and speaking comfortingly to him. He liked to have his hands on Kyle simply to reassure him. Stan is more active, also loving to touch Kyle but moreso to keep his mind off the pain, and because Stan still adores his body after all these years. Stan can’t rest without tracing all the marks Kyle sometimes would rather forget.

Kenny was the most bold: brazen and unafraid after many partners and many wild nights, Kenny had no qualms adhering to the notion that orgasms helped cramps. Without fail, Kenny made it his mission each month to draw out as many orgasms from Kyle as physically possible—and Kyle could admit after initial embarrassment that it worked pretty damn well.

Kyle comes out of his haze when Kenny suckles a hickey into his thigh. “Whatcha say, Kyle?” Kenny asks though his voice is muffled by Kyle’s skin. “Want me to,” Kenny waggles his fingers with a lewd and exaggerated grin, “work some magic?”

Kyle laughs, the first noise that isn’t laced with pain he’s made in hours. His face feels flushed from the attention and the heat of the bed they all share. Kyle eventually shakes his head. “I think I’m okay tonight.” He murmurs as his eyes slip shut again. “I think—can we go to sleep?” He asks, though he knows it’s early. They had finished dinner and hopped into bed nearly immediately after they were all home, so it couldn’t be any later than eight. The sun was even still shining at the very edge of the horizon.

But the other three just begin moving easily around him, giving their wordless agreement. Kyle lets himself be manhandled as it was easier than bringing himself to move. Cartman lifts him swiftly as he stands from the bed; Kyle’s toes brush the carpet and he latches onto Cartman for support. He watches lazily as Kenny and Stan rearrange the blankets and pillows for maximum contact between the three.

Kyle is startled awake when Cartman brings him back to bed. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep, but no one seemed to mind. Cartman lets go of Kyle briefly so that he can move to the spot closet to the wall. Calloused hands—Kenny’s—maneuver Kyle onto the bed next, to rest against Cartman. Kenny follows him into bed, and Stan is last; he curls around Kenny’s back to complete their cocoon of bodies.

Kyle, again surrounded by comfort and warmth, immediately begins to doze again. He knows he’ll likely wake up in the middle of the night in pain, or with stained underwear, but for the moment he doesn’t mind. He knows that all three of them will be there when it all inevitably happens, and that’s enough.


End file.
